The Beginning to Forever
by got99problems
Summary: Continuation of my Stelena oneshot "The Beginning"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I initially wanted The Beginning to be a oneshot but I got a few reviews from people saying they wanted me to continue it. I didn't really have any ideas on how to continue my oneshot until now so here you go & I hope you enjoy! Btw I only plan on writing a few chapters and then the story will be done. This will NOT be a 30+ chapter story. Mostly likely I will only upload 1 or 2 more chapters. Unless I get inspiration to write more. But don't count on it.**

* * *

The Beginning to Forever

Monday morning Stefan pulled up to school in his new red corvette he had bought over the weekend. He was actually excited about being at school this particular morning. Not just because he wanted to show off his car to all of his friends and classmates but he also knew he was going to see Elena. Stefan had met Elena on Saturday when he was making a stop to his favorite café. She was beautiful. She had olive skin, long brown hair, big brown eyes you could get lost in, and a simple style. She wore skinny jeans with her black & white converse, along with a purple v neck and a leather jacket with rolled up sleeves to her elbows. He offered to buy her a coffee and one thing led to another. They ended up sitting and talking for over two hours. He couldn't believe how much they had in common and the fact that they went to the same high school but had never ran into each other. Although they did attend a fairly big high school, he would have at least thought that they would have a class together. Instead they ended up meeting outside of school.

During lunch Stefan's friends and a few of his classmates gathered around his car to admire the glistening pop of color, the fresh rims, and the all black interior. He even opened the top to show off the convertible feature. Stefan was talking amongst his friends when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Nice car"

Stefan turned around with a grin on his face. **Elena,** he thought.

"Elena, hey" Stefan said while taking a few steps toward her.

"So I guess you're the popular guy now, huh?" Elena teased.

"I guess so"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good actually"

"I can tell" Elena smiled.

"Do you want me to take you for a ride? I promise you'll be safe with me"

"I wish I could but I have to get back to class. I just came over to say hi and check out your car"

"Well if not right now how about tonight?"

"Tonight? I actually have a lot of studying to do…what about Friday?"

"Friday's good. I can take you to a movie and we can do whatever you want."

"Like a date?" Elena sheepishly asked.

"Yea like a date….if that's ok"

"Of course it's ok. I'll see you around"

"Elena" Stefan called as she was about to leave.

"I just wanted to let you know I had a really great time with you on Saturday and I'm looking forward to Friday"

Elena had the brightest smile on her face.

"Me too. Bye Stefan."

"Bye Elena"

Stefan couldn't stop thinking about Elena for the rest of the day. There was something special about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He technically only knew her for a few days but it felt like a lifetime. What Stefan didn't know was that Elena was feeling the exact same way. She went home that day and wrote all about Stefan in her journal. She wrote about his beautiful green eyes and his dashing smile. She loved his hazel hair, the way he wore his skinny jeans, and the way he said her name. It made her feel like the only girl in the world. Through ought the rest of the week they weren't able to see each other at school due to their completely opposite schedules. It had caused them to miss each other in the hallways but Elena had actually liked the anticipation of seeing him again. Since they weren't able to see each other during school they just ended up texting during class. It was hard for Elena to try to pay attention and talk with Stefan at the same time but she was having way too much fun with him to stop.

" **Elena. Help. Me."**

" **What's wrong?"**

" **I'm stuck in this boring science class and I can't get out"**

" **Lol well I'm in math. You wanna trade?"**

" **Sure, I'm good at math."**

" **Ugh I suck at math. I'm more of an English girl"**

" **English is ok but I prefer history. I could tutor you…..for a good price** **"**

" **Ha-ha very funny. I'll figure it out on my own but thanks"**

" **I'm sure you will."**

" **Hey, I thought of a place we can go on Friday."**

" **Where?"**

" **After you take me to the movies I can take you to one of my favorite eating places. It's called The Grill. They have amazing hamburgers and fries, you'll love it."**

" **Sounds delicious. I'll let you get back to your fun math class, wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me"**

" **Don't worry about me, worry about how you're gonna get through the rest of science lol. Ttyl** **"**

" **You're hilarious. See you Friday ;)"**

* * *

 **A/N: Elena and Stefan will go on their date next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all, here's chapter 2! This is sort of in Elena's POV even though I'm still writing in third person. I plan on updating at least one more chapter to finish it out. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Elena's POV)**

Friday night came quickly and Elena was really excited for her date with Stefan but she had to admit she was also a little nervous. She was hoping and praying nothing would go wrong and that she wouldn't embarrass herself. Elena tended to get a little awkward on dates, especially when she really liked the guy. Today was an extra-long day on account of her anxiousness about her date with Stefan. Elena was stuck inside her head all day during school, thinking about how the date would go and what she would say, wondering if this could be the beginning of something special. Her best friends Bonnie and Caroline knew about the date and insisted on coming over to help her get ready. Stefan was picking her up at 7 so she had a few hours to prepare herself. Elena had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the doorbell. She ran downstairs to open the door for Bonnie and Caroline who had wide smiles on their faces which in return made her smile and shake her head.

"Sooo are you ready to get down to business?" Caroline asked with a false straight face.

"Yea, I just got out of the shower so you guys can help me pick out an outfit."

"This is so exciting. You haven't been on a date in ages." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed. "Well it's true Elena"

"I know but you didn't have to point it out" Elena playfully pushed Bonnie.

The girls walked upstairs and Elena went to her closet and pulled out a few outfits she had put together to let Caroline and Bonnie help her choose. Caroline's eyes widened and her eyebrows went up as if to say 'what is this?'

"That's cute" Bonnie pointed to the first outfit which was a pink tank top and a jean skirt.

"Elena, you can't be serious." Caroline stuck up her nose.

"What? What's wrong with these?"

"Elena you're going on a date, not to hang out with your brother"

"Care, we're just going to a movie and grabbing something to eat afterwards. I don't think that calls for a short dress and 6 inch heels"

"I didn't say you had to wear something like that, I just think you should spice it up a bit. I mean these are clothes you wear every day at school. All I'm saying is if this Stefan guy is as hot as you say he is then you better show him how much you want him."

"Omg it's not like I'm sleeping with him on the first date."

Bonnie interjected "Yea she's definitely not sleeping with him on the first date. And besides if this guy likes Elena he should like her for who she is. I say be yourself." Bonnie directed towards Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie" Elena side eyed Caroline.

"Fine then. Do what you want. I was only trying to help."

"I know you are but I'm not going out on this date feeling uncomfortable. I want to look good but I don't want to overdo it either" Elena said.

"Ok I have an idea. What about that royal blue halter top I got you for your birthday with skinny jeans, your black booties instead of sneakers and your leather jacket." Caroline said without taking a breath.

Elena and Bonnie looked at Caroline a little stunned but eventually Elena smiled and said "That could work."

"Perfect" Bonnie agreed.

Elena quickly got dressed and started blow drying her hair while Caroline was trying to apply makeup. All three of them were multitasking and making sure Elena was going to look her best and in that moment Elena smiled to herself because she knew she had wonderful friends. She was so grateful to have Bonnie and Caroline in her life. They were practically sisters.

After an hour of clothes, hair, makeup, and nails, Elena was ready.

"Elena you look beautiful."

"Thanks Bonnie."

"You look HOT is what you look like." All three of them laughed.

"Hot is good." Elena smirked.

Stefan pulled up to Elena's house soon after Caroline and Bonnie left. "Right on time." Elena whispered to herself as she heard the doorbell. Elena quickly checked herself in the mirror and preceded to open the door. Stefan was standing there with the cutest smile she'd ever seen and with a bouquet of flowers.

"Aw you got me flowers." Stefan stepped inside and handed Elena the flowers.

"Thank you so much, these are beautiful."

"You look beautiful." Stefan complimented.

"Oh it's nothing, I just threw this together. You look handsome as well"

"Thank you."

"I'm going to put these in a vase and then we can go."

Stefan and Elena arrived at the movie theaters a little before the movie started. He helped her out of the car and opened doors for her. He was the perfect gentleman. They had both decided on the movie and chose to watch the new Jurassic Park movie. The theater was full but there were two perfect seats right in the middle. They sat down and settled in and soon after the movie started. Elena was barely concentrating on the movie, she was too busy sneaking side glances at Stefan, wondering what he was thinking. She looked down at his hand wondering if he would try to hold her hand or put his arm around her but he hadn't tried anything. Elena secretly wanted him too to show if he was into her the way she was into him. Instead of worrying about what move Stefan would or wouldn't do she decided she wanted to snack on her candy Stefan had bought her so she reached into her purse and pulled out the candy. As she was trying to open the bag she looked up at the movie, not paying attention to what she was doing and ripped open the bag too hard, making the candy rain everywhere. Elena's eyes bugged out and she started scrambling to pick up the candy from the floor and Stefan's lap. "I'm so sorry," she whispered but Stefan was just laughing. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked. "Yea I'm fine, I didn't mean to do that. So much for a snack." Elena shoulders hunched. "It's ok, I can buy some more." Stefan offered. "No! It's fine, we're going to eat afterwards anyway." Stefan smiled. "Ok" All of a sudden a few people in the back were shushing them and telling them to be quiet which made Elena and Stefan laugh. "I'll shut up I promise." Elena brought her two fingers across her lips as if to literally zip her mouth. Stefan smiled and brought his hand up to her face to move a piece of hair out of her face. Elena froze and stared at Stefan with her mouth slightly open. **Omg I can't believe he just did that** she thought to herself. "You're cute" Stefan whispered into Elena's ear which almost made her melt right into that movie theater seat.

After the movie was over Stefan drove them to The Grill, the place Elena had told Stefan about. There was barely anyone inside so they were seated immediately and given menus. "So what are you going to get?" Stefan asked. "Definitely the bacon cheese burger with curly fries. It's delicious."

"Ok I'll get the same."

During the meal Stefan and Elena talked, laughed, and had a wonderful time. She stopped worrying about what he was thinking about and things going wrong, She just relaxed and enjoyed herself. That's what Stefan did, he made her feel comfortable to be herself.

It was almost midnight by the time Stefan pulled up to Elena's house to drop her off. He got out of the car and walked her to the door like a true gentleman.

"So, uh, you hated the movie, huh?" Stefan observed.

"No, I didn't hate it. I just wasn't exactly paying attention to the movie." Elena grinned.

They were standing face to face with each other, only a few inches apart. Elena knew the night was over but she didn't want it to be. **This is my chance to ask him out for another date** she thought.

"So do you want to get dinner with me sometime?"

"We should do this again sometime."

They both ended up asking each other out again at the same time which made them chuckle together.

"Sure." Elena accepted.

"Good." Stefan said as he stared into her eyes.

Elena could feel the way he was looking at her and she knew something was about to happen. She kept looking down at his lips, waiting for him to kiss her. He leaned in and she briefly kept her eyes open until she felt his soft lips on hers. It felt like she was being kissed for the first time. He was so sweet and gentle but at the same time it made her weak in the knees. They kissed for a few more seconds until the porch light suddenly came on. Elena abruptly pulled away and apologized.

"Sorry that's my dad, waiting up for me. So embarrassing." Elena shook her head and swept her hair behind her ears.

"I'm really looking forward to dinner." Stefan gazed at her.

"Me too." Elena smiled, knowing Stefan wasn't bothered by her dad.

"Goodnight." Stefan said as he slowly started walking away.

"Goodnight." Elena repeated.

She walked up the steps onto her porch and turned around to find him still looking at her. She waved, looking a little shy because she had been caught looking at him. Elena stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind her and leaned against the door. She exhaled a big breath and was grinning like an idiot. She didn't sigh out of relieve, she sighed out of bliss. **Stefan Salvatore, where have you been all my life.**

* * *

 **A/N: Time jump next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Elena's POV)**

 _Three years later…_

 _Beep beep beep beep beep…_ Elena slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock and swiftly turned over in bed to shut it off. She sighed knowing it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Elena went to the bathroom to quickly wash her face and brush her teeth. She immediately went straight to her nightstand and opened the top drawer to pull out her journal. It was a daily routine of hers, to write in her journal every morning. She sat down with a light smile on her face and began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is an exciting, special day. It's Stefan and I's third year anniversary. I can't believe we've been together for that long, but at the same time I can believe it. Stefan is an amazing guy and he's the love of my life. I couldn't have asked for a better or more perfect boyfriend. He's the most compassionate person I've ever met and he's always willing to help someone. That's why I know he'll be an amazing doctor one day. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see him this morning and tell him happy anniversary because he had to leave early for an exam but I know I'll see him later. I wish I could just skip the whole day and go right to this evening so I can be with Stefan. He says he has something planned for tonight and I'm dying to know what it is. As soon as I'm done with my classes I'm going to pick up some wine from the store and then I'll come home to see what Stefan has prepared for me. I'm thinking he's going to try and cook for me again and I say try because he's a terrible cook. I love him for always trying to do better and impress me, it's the sweetest thing. I'm sitting here reminiscing about the first time I met him at a café shop and how we went on our first date to the movies and how sweet our first kiss was. As much as I liked him back then I would have never thought we would make it this far. The fact that we're both in college now and living together, planning a future for ourselves and with each other. It seems like just yesterday we were in high school. I may be jinxing myself by saying this but I know I'll be Mrs. Salvatore one day, there's no one else in this world that I want more than him. We haven't discussed things like this very much but we both agreed on wanting to settle down one day and have kids, raise a family, pursue our dreams. So I wouldn't dare ask him about marriage right now, not with us both focusing on school and trying to succeed financially. I guess I'll just have to be patient for a little while longer. But it's ok because he's so worth it. I should go and get dressed now, I have a long day ahead of me. But before I go I want to say one thing. Happy anniversary to my love, my heart, my soulmate, my baby. Our love is forever._

Elena closed her journal and placed it back inside her drawer. She hadn't even realized she had a single tear coming down her cheek. Sometimes she got so emotional when it came to Stefan because she loved him so much and couldn't imagine her life without him. Elena took a second to get herself together and got up to get dressed. She grabbed a banana on the way out and headed towards her first class for the day.

 _Later that evening…_

Elena walked inside the apartment to a mixture of smells coming from the kitchen. She immediately started smiling knowing it was Stefan who was attempting to cook for her for the millionth time. She put down her bag and walked into the kitchen to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey" Elena approached Stefan grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, happy anniversary" Stefan leaned over and kissed Elena.

"Happy anniversary to you too"

"How was your day?"

"Long. I had a lot of work to do but I finished it all so I could spend the rest of the day with you. I was counting down the time until I could come home and see you."

Stefan smiled. "Me too. "

"How was your exam?"

"Challenging but I think I did well."

"I knew you would. So I see you're trying to pull off this chef thing again."

"Yea, well, it's our anniversary so no holding back" Stefan stated as he was trying to manage three different pots on the stove.

"Well if it turns out like your last twenty two attempts, I got wine." Elena held up the bottle.

"Mmm, perfect."

"So what are you making?

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Yea it looks like a surprise alright."

"Hey, don't be mean" Stefan eyed Elena playfully.

Elena laughed. "I'm not being mean, I'm just saying it looks like you could use a little help. How about you let me help you."

"No, I've got it covered. Besides I'm making this for you."

"This is for _us_ and I don't mind helping. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from you." Elena sarcastically replied.

"Oh be quiet."

Elena stood next to Stefan as she took out a knife and started cutting vegetables while he was stirring and seasoning the boiling food inside the pot. They made their way around the kitchen, preparing the food and helping each other out and teasing each other during the process. This is what their relationship was all about, being each other's helping hand. They were partners and always stood by each other no matter what. Elena didn't need materialistic things or to be showered in jewels and money. All she needed was Stefan's affection and his love to be happy. About an hour later they were nearly done cooking and started to set the table with plates and piles of food. Elena was ready to pop open the wine.

"I always forget where we keep the opener." Elena opened a few drawers in the kitchen before she stopped and stared at a small black box that was sitting in the corner. It took her but a mere second to realize what exactly it was and what was inside. She slowly picked up the box in awe of it. Stefan had noticed what drawer she opened and tried to deflect her from the situation.

"Oh no, no, no, not that drawer, not that one."

"Yes!" Elena spun around with glossy eyes and a beaming smile.

"You didn't even open it…"

"I don't have to." Elena shook her head.

She briskly walked over to Stefan and kissed him until she was breathless. He grabbed her by the hips and continued to kiss her right back. He lifted her up on the counter and stared into her eyes, taking in all her beauty. "I love you." Stefan said.

"I love you too."

Elena pulled his face to hers for a second time and passionately kissed him.

"What about the food?"

"Forget the food." Elena whispered, "I'm hungry for you"

Stefan picked her up bridal style and walked into the bedroom to make love to his new fiancé. He gently laid her down on the mattress and grinned down at her, sensually stroking her face.

"So does this mean you'll marry me?"

Elena chuckled. "Yes, of course I will. Now come here."

She pulled his body onto hers and drifted off into a state of blissfulness.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update. Should I finish it off with one last chapter or leave it alone? Let me know and leave comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Six years later_

Elena and Stefan had gotten up bright and early for Thanksgiving Day because everyone was coming over to their place this year. Elena was excited to see her brother and her best friends who had all gone their separate ways to fulfill their dreams and make a life of their own. Although they all barely got see each other, it was always a tradition for everyone to take turns hosting a holiday party. Elena had gotten up to fix breakfast for the kids and Stefan had to get ready for work at the hospital. Even though it was Thanksgiving Day Stefan had to work for a few hours. Being a doctor required a lot of hard work and long hours but it was all worth it for Stefan because he was able to work doing his dream job and provide for his family. Elena missed him sometimes but she also loved the fact that he worked so hard and even when he was tired, made an effort to spend time with her and catch up on everything he missed. Elena's work as a writer allowed her to work from home when she wanted to but she also worked for a publishing company on the side. They had the perfect little family anyone could ask for. Their children Mia and Joseph were a delight and only brought Stefan and Elena closer together. As Elena finished cooking breakfast she made herself some tea and Stefan some coffee and turned on the radio to listen to the weather. Stefan walked in shortly after getting dressed for work.

"Hey, so I uh, got your Aunt Jenna a wine of the month thing." Stefan said as he held up the card to show Elena. "You think she'll like that?"

"Yea she'll definitely like that. The only thing she would have liked more is a wine of the day thing." Stefan chuckled. Elena picked up the coffee pot to pour into Stefan's mug.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I talked to Jeremy and he's bringing a girl with him today."

"Ooh well you know Damon is coming with Bonnie."

"Mm I'm sure they'll both be lovely."

"Liar." Stefan called out Elena's sardonic tone.

Elena turned around and smirked at Stefan as if to say 'you caught me'.

Elena wasn't too fond of her best friend dating her husband's brother at first considering the fact Damon was known to be a player and he was annoying, immature, inappropriate, and so on but eventually Elena realized they were happy and how could she object to her friends' happiness? Even if Bonnie hadn't gotten with him she still would have had to deal with him because he was a part of her family now. Elena's other best friend Caroline was married about a year ago to a handsome British guy named Klaus. He had a wealthy family and a great income but more importantly he treated Care like a princess and that was all Elena cared about.

The kids came running down the stairs and into the living room. Joseph was chasing his older sister down to let him play with her toys. "Hey!" Both Stefan and Elena yelled.

"You guys share, please."

"Noooo" Mia whined.

"Be nice to your brother Mia." Elena instructed.

"Okay." Mia sighed.

"Do you know that she bit him earlier this morning?" Elena informed Stefan.

"Really? Nice."

Elena's eyebrows went up. "Stefan don't encourage that." She spoke softer so the kids wouldn't overhear.

"What? Everybody loves a biter." Stefan said reassuringly.

Elena giggled. "Oh yeah? Well how about I bite you."

"Good, I'll bite you right back." Stefan smiled.

Elena shook her head and leaned into Stefan to kiss him. They both were smiling during the kiss and Elena held on to his neck, not wanting to let go. Eventually Stefan pulled back and looked at the time. "I have to go, but I promise I'll try to get home as soon as I can."

"Ok, have a good day."

A few hours later Caroline and Klaus come over to help Elena prepare since Stefan wasn't able to. Every guest was required to bring a dish but Elena still had some cooking to finish and she needed help setting up. The kids were out in the back playing while Klaus and Elena were in the kitchen preparing food. Caroline decided to take her own initiative and start decorating the dining area.

"So how was the drive here?" Elena asked Klaus.

"Oh It was marvelous, wasn't it Caroline?" Klaus asked rhetorically.

"Don't start. I already told you the food made me feel sick."

"What happened?" Elena wondered aloud.

"Caroline was complaining about being hungry and that she would starve to death if she didn't get any food so we stopped for a late brunch and when we sat down to eat she barely touched her food."

"I ate a few bites and it made me sick! What was I supposed to do, eat more until I threw up?" Caroline said defensively. Klaus ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"Wait Care, you said you were hungry and then when you started eating it made you feel sick?"

"Yea"

"Are you sure you're not pregnant...?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, I could be. This has happened to me a few times already." Caroline admitted.

"Oh my god Care!" Elena walked over to Caroline and gave her a hug.

"Calm down, I don't even know for sure yet."

"I know but all the signs are pointing to yes. I had the same thing happen to me when I was pregnant with Mia."

"I'll run and get you a pregnancy test if you want….unless you want to wait." Klaus offered.

"I don't know. What did you think I should do?"

"Get a test and take it!" Elena was excited.

"Ok, I'll do it. Klaus will you-"

"Of course sweetheart, I'll be back soon." He cut her off before she could finish the question. Klaus was excited about the idea of them having their first child but he was also nervous. He kissed Caroline on the cheek and quickly went out the door.

"I can't believe this is happening. I might be a mom."

"You are going to be an amazing mom, you have nothing to worry about. Plus you have a great husband to take care of you."

"You're right." Caroline finally cracked a smile. "Can we keep this between us until I know for sure? I don't want to give people false hope."

"Of course. I won't even mention it to Stefan."

"Liar!" Caroline blurted out.

This was the second time Elena had been called a liar today. She was starting to wonder was she that bad of a liar? Apparently so.

Five o clock rolled around fast and everyone had arrived including Stefan. Jeremy was introducing his girlfriend Anna to everyone and Elena thought she was really sweet and that they looked good together. Bonnie got a huge hug from Elena and Damon got a forced, stiff hug from Elena.

"Hello Damon, how are you?" Elena asked without interest.

"I'm doing wonderful sister in law. And you look radiant, has my brother got you knocked up again?" Damon smirked.

"Damon." Stefan scolded.

"No Damon I'm not pregnant." Elena said through clenched teeth.

Bonnie just shook her head and preceded to take a seat at the table next to Damon. Damon and Bonnie were on the opposite side of the table of Elena who had her kid's right next to her. Alaric and Jenna sat by Bonnie and Damon, Caroline and Klaus were on one end while Stefan was at the head of the table. Jeremy sat on Elena's other side with Anna. They all bowed their heads while Elena said a quick prayer for the food and thanks for bringing them all together one more time. Everyone began to dig in and reach over each other to grab different entrees. Everyone except Caroline. "You're not going to eat?" Klaus asked.

"I am it's just I have something to tell everybody."

Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention towards Caroline.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline announced.

"Oh my god Care!" All three of the girls exclaimed at the same time.

Elena, Bonnie and Jenna got up to hug and kiss Caroline while the guys just sat back and smiled, congratulating her.

"Thank you" Caroline beamed with teary eyes. Klaus held her hand underneath the table and kissed her cheek to make the tears disappear. Elena sat back and almost teared up herself at how perfect everything was. Reminiscing on when she first found out she was pregnant and how happy Stefan was. She looked over at Stefan who was grinning at everyone until he eventually caught her staring.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. I just love you." Elena stated lovingly.

Stefan leaned over and kissed his wife knowing he would love her forever.

* * *

 **A/N** : The end! Thank you to everyone who read this and left comments, I really appreciate it. I never expected to extend my oneshot to 4 chapters but you guys asked for it. I'm hoping to write some more oneshots and then eventually work my way towards a full on story. If you have any ideas for Stelena oneshots you'd like me to write, let me know.


End file.
